Daydream Moonlight
by Star of Heaven
Summary: Three years after the series, Sakura and Ayachan live together in the flower shop. Sakura x Ayachan.


_Daydream Moonlight_

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiß Kreuz. This was written for the weissday community on LiveJournal, and the other flower shop mentioned is a reference to the manga "Moonlight Flowers" by Mutsumi Tsukumo. Enjoy!

* * *

_Daydream - Moon in the Day_

It had been three years since had Aya woken up from her coma. It had been two years since Sakura had first visited France, and one year since she had returned to Japan. It had also been one year since they had come out to each other and moved into the flower shop together. There were five apartment rooms above the flower shop; Sakura and Aya slept in the one that had never been occupied, and the other four had not been entered in three years.

The sun was rising, and Sakura felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Sakura, it's time to wake up," Aya said sweetly, leaning in close to Sakura's ear.

Sakura sat up and the sheets fell off of her. "Already?" she replied. "Have you always been such an early-riser?"

"Only since you've come back," Aya answered, chuckling. "C'mon, let's get the shop open before Momoe-san arrives."

Sakura nodded, and she and Aya got out of the bed. They went over to the closet and pulled out clothes and then began to get dressed, Sakura in jeans and a pink tank-top and Aya in a black knee-length skirt and a blue shirt with white flower patterns.

As Sakura pulled her shirt down, she noticed Aya staring intently at her. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Aya blushed and her lips thinned. "Your breasts are bigger than mine."

"You seemed to like that in bed last night. I still remember the look on your face when I came back from Paris. The first thing you asked me was if I had stuffed my bra."

Aya laughed. "I remember! You started blushing and trying to cover them with your arms." She stepped up behind Sakura and wrapped her arms around the brunette's shoulders. "I'm not jealous, really. You're very pretty, Sakura."

"And so are you, Aya," Sakura replied, leaning her head against Aya's.

Aya released Sakura's shoulders and then slipped her hand into the brunette's. Their fingers intertwined and they left the bedroom and walked down the stairs into the flower shop. Sakura briefly wondered why the room closest to the stairs had been the one left empty by the shop's previous owners.

Once the two women were in the main section of the shop, they tied on aprons and began the morning check-up on the flowers. When an hour had passed, Momoe arrived with her calico, and shortly after that, the shop was opened to customers. However, as it was a school day in May, the shop didn't become busy until the afternoon.

After Sakura finished wrapping a bouquet of pinks for a dark-haired man in a business suit, Momoe stepped up next to her. "Sakura, your birthday is the twenty-fourth, right?" the old woman asked. "Do you have anything special planned?"

Sakura shook her head. "It'll just be me and Aya." She looked toward Aya, who was currently talking to two high school students, one a girl with curly, dark brown hair and the other a boy with wavy, light brown hair. "I couldn't ask for anything more."

"So many birthday kisses will she be giving you?"

"She'll give- wait, how long have you know about us?"

"Sweetie, you couldn't hide that even if you tried."

Sakura's face grew red, and Aya came over to her and Momoe along with the girl and the boy. "Hey Sakura, Fujiko-san and Ryoutarou-san told me about this flower shop in Minato-ku, Aoyama," Aya began. "It's run by two women in their thirties, and the shop's been open for over ten years."

"Sometimes jewelry is available there as well, because one of them makes her own and sells it through catalogs and the Internet," Fujiko added, smiling brightly. "It's a really pretty shop."

"Yeah," Ryoutarou replied, "but the dark-haired woman didn't seem to like me very much. She paid more attention to you, Fujiko."

"Of course! You've heard the rumor that she's nicer to female customers, haven't you?"

"I guess I can't blame her…"

Sakura and Aya began chuckling. Fujiko and Ryoutarou then picked out some small roses in a vase, and after they paid for them, the couple left the shop, hand-in-hand.

"They're cute together, aren't they?" Aya said, wrapping her arms around Sakura's waist and resting her chin on the brunette's shoulder. "We should visit that flower shop sometime. I wonder if they're like us…?"

"Maybe," Sakura replied. "Just hearing about those two makes me really hopeful for the future. If they can do it, so can we!"

Aya kissed the side of Sakura's neck. "That would be wonderful," she said.

The day went on, and afternoon turned into evening as less and less customers came to the shop. The last customer of the day was a beautiful woman with pale hair and bright blue eyes and she had purchased a vase of white roses. It was then closing time, and Momoe bid good-bye to the two younger women and left the shop with her cat. This time of the day was the least eventful, and for Sakura, evenings and nights were also her favorite times of the day. With the shop closed, there was no one with her but Aya.

_Moonlight - Sun in the Night_

Sakura stood over the display of pink roses and felt the soil to make sure it was moist enough. It was late night now, and it appeared as if black curtains were being pressed against the windows. However, the lights inside the flower shop were glowing brightly. Sakura smiled; with Aya, she thought, she was truly happy. She brought her hand up to her left ear, from which a long, golden earring dangled. Aya often teased her about how she still wore it.

"Sakura, when are you coming to bed?" Aya asked, walking up next to Sakura. "I don't want to sleep alone."

"Whenever you say that, we end up hardly getting any sleep," Sakura said, straightening her back and turning to face Aya.

Aya giggled. "Your birthday's in a week. What do you want for a gift?"

"I'm happy with just you."

"Then should I tie a bow on my head?"

"And emerge naked out of a cake."

Aya's face became an intense shade of red. "Sakura! When did you become so bold?"

Sakura wrapped her arms around Aya. "When your brother entrusted you to me," she whispered, her voice tickling Aya's ear.

"Of course," Aya replied, returning Sakura's embrace. "Should we go to bed now?"

The two women pulled apart, and Sakura nodded. They turned off the lights in the main section of the shop and then headed up the stairs. Their hands came together, and when they entered their bedroom, they both lay down on the bed, cradling each other in their arms. Sakura lightly nuzzled Aya's neck, and Aya ran her fingers through Sakura's soft hair. Aya then slid her hands down Sakura's back so that she could grip the hem of Sakura's shirt.

Sakura rolled over so that she was on top of Aya. "Hey, we have the day off tomorrow," she said, helping Aya lift her shirt over her head and then pulling her arms out of it. "What do you want to do then?"

"We can decide that tomorrow," Aya answered, throwing Sakura's shirt off of the bed. She then reached up and cupped Sakura's face. "We still have tonight, remember?"

Sakura smiled brightly and then kissed Aya as Aya's arms came around her back. Aya undid the hooks of Sakura's bra and then Sakura sat up so that it would be easier for her to get her arms out of the thin straps. Once her bra was off, Sakura leaned over and kissed Aya again, deeper and more passionately. The night was young; there would be much more to follow.


End file.
